Air Cannon
(through the 2016 Top Event Weapons) • Tier 8 of Trial 2 in Ultimate Soldier (Event) • Tier 7 of Trial 3 in Road to Glory 2018 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 1 |Type of Gun? = Explosives |Firing Type? = Single Shot |currency = Paid }} Screenshot Air Cannon.png|As Seen In One Of The Loading Screen. Mag-23WMT-t CA0-articleLarge.jpg|A T-Shirt Cannon In Real Life, The Weapon's Inspiration. Air_Cannon.png|A Fake Picture Of The Air Cannon Being "Claimed". Ejdn.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) Dudhw.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) The Air Cannon is the final prize in the second trial of the Soccer Madness (Event). It has only one round in the form of a rocket that deals massive Damage per shot. It is essentially a stronger version of the Bazooka. Strategy Despite having only a single bullet, yet it is enough to cause havoc in any battlefield! Although it is similar to the Bazooka, the Air Cannon has a faster reload, better agility, and the rocket travels much faster; although the blast radius is the same as the Bazooka, it's still smaller than the Thumper blast radius. While hardly noticeable, the rocket doesn't really goes on a straight line as the Bazooka: at long range, it will dip down quite a bit, making it hard to predict where to shoot at long range. The main idea is not about aiming for the body nor the head, but the feet. It takes time and practice to hit the body or the head of a target. However, the floor never moves (not that it can do so), thus, target the floor under the opponent as near as possible to his feet. Shooting from a distance can be hard for most due to the speed of the rocket, and due to the arc of the rocket at a certain range. You will have to predict where to shoot, which will take some time, and having some practice in long-range maps like Royal Garden should help you with this. As for the arc, it is highly recommended to use this weapon for mid-long range combat ,rather than using it for only long ranged combat. Overall, a grumpier version of the classic Bazooka, and a worthy opponent of the Thumper. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Great Damage. *Fast reload. *Unlimited Range. *Fast projectile speed. *Very accurate, pin-point crosshair. *Can be buffed by various gears such as Wasp Helmet (25% extra damage). Disadvantages * The blast radius is rather small. *Every shot isn't hit-scan, which can easily miss at long range. *Ineffective against players wearing explosive resistant Armors. *Has only 1 rocket, thus can make you vulnerable if you miss against an approaching enemy or while you're reloading. *Auto kill risk is a high risk without anti explosive armor. Trivia *It closely resembles a T-shirt cannon. *It's the first weapon to have a "Nomicon" logo on it. *In real life, weapons that only fire compressed air blasts are incapable of killing, though the effect from the blast may cause a concussion or the incapacitation of the target. *Cannons that fire compressed air blasts were first devised during World War II by the Germans in the form of the Windkanone (lit. "Air Cannon"), in hopes of developing a non-lethal anti-air weapon, but this failed, as the materials used by the planes were stronger than the materials the Germans used during testing, also because of the distance between the cannon and the plane. Video Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Rocket Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Launchers Category:Skinned Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons